Anderberry Siblings
by Hey Moonie
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine y Rachel son hermanos, y luego de que el primero fuera transferido a McKinley, Rachel tiene un plan, que incluye a su hermano y cierto chico de piel porcelana y ojos azules. Klaine. Finnchel.
1. La idea de Rachel

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes. La historia es creación de Nataline y los personajes de FOX, Ryan Murphy y demás. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

><p>"¿¡Blaine!, ¿estás en casa?" Rachel irrumpió en la habitación de Blaine, con su pijama rosado favorito, su cabello recogido en una elegante cola de caballo.<p>

"Rachel, si esto es sobre practicar otro dueto contigo-" Blaine estaba a punto de salir con una excusa para no tener que cantar con su herma, así él podría descansar luego de un largo día de compras y papeleo. Había sido transferido a McKinley, luego de que Rachel espetó sobre el acoso escolar, por lo que él ahora podría proteger a su molestamente adorable hermana.

"Cierra la boca B, estoy aquí para darte una razón para estar realmente emocionado por McKinley, después de tu llorosa despedida en Dalton" Cortó Rachel autoritariamente. "Además, hay muchas posibilidades para nosotros de tener un nuevo set de duetos cuando te unas al club glee."

"Huh. Dispara entonces, tengo que bañarme y arreglar mis rizos." Blaine se hundió en el puff gigante de color azul, preparado para reírse de otra de las ideas raras de su hermana.

"Bueno, mientras que yo fingía inocencia y pretendía que tú estarías emocionado con la idea de estudiar, hay una cosa que descubrí, podría ser tu mayor motivación en la escuela."

Blaine levantó las cejas, mientras esperaba por Rachel, para obtener después la pausa dramática que ella insiste _"crea efecto durante un anuncio importante"._

"**Kurt Hummel**". Rachel sonrió ampliamente y parpadeo con sus grandes ojos marrones hacia su hermano.

"¿Kurt Hummel?, ¿te refieres al hermanastro de tu Hulk?" Ahora eso era algo nuevo para él.

Rachel resistió la tentación de golpear el brazo de su hermano por llamar a Finn _"Hulk"_ de nuevo. "B, por enésima vez, solo porque él es más alto que tú no lo convierte en Hulk. De todos modos, sí, Kurt es hermanastro de Fin."

Blaine se levantó desinteresadamente y caminó hacía su armario para prepararse para su baño. "¿Y qué es tan especial acerca de este Kurt Hummel que yo debería saber?"

"Ja. Hay mucho para ti por saber acerca de Kurt." Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que su plan estaba encajando en su lugar.

* * *

><p>NT: Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí :) sé que es cortito, pero si les gustó, no se preocupen que tiene segunda parte. Esta idea salió a partir de que en Tumblr varias personas empezaron a hablar de la idea de Rachel y Blaine siendo hermanos, así que todas las historias que suba aquí, todas traducidas (con el permiso de la autora) se encuentran dentro de este contexto.

Espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mi, y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo traduciendo. Mañana subiré la continuación, por que sé que es corto (: y luego dependiendo de la aceptación, iré subiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, manden un Review! ;)

Btw, aquí la pagina de la version original: anderberry-au ( . ) tumblr ( . ) com ( / ) page ( / ) 2 solo quiten los espacios y paréntesis!


	2. La idea de Rachel II

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes. La historia es creación de Nataline y los personajes de FOX, Ryan Murphy y demás. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

><p>"Bueno Blaine, en primer lugar trata de no golpear a alguien el primer día de clases. En segundo lugar, no le preguntes al maestro por qué necesitas estudiar y, en tercer lugar" La voz resonante de Rachel se volvió en un susurro, cuando se inclinó hacía Blaine, quien estaba sentado en el puff, juntando sus libros para su primer día de clases. "Buena suerte con Kurt." Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.<p>

"Bueno hermana, enserio, es espeluznante que me hagas sonar como si yo ya amara a este chico, cuando apenas he visto su cara. Como sea, ¿crees que debo usar la pajarita azul o la rosada?" Blaine sostenía las dos corbatas de moño, una azul claro y otra de un llamativo rosa.

"Está bien, sé que puedo estar un _poco_ ansiosa por Kurt y tú, pero-"

"¿Quién es Kurt?" La voz impertinente de_ papi_ Ted interrumpió la enésima vez de Rachel por tratar de convencer a Blaine, de que Kurt era su alma gemela, cuándo entró a la habitación con_ papi_ Vicent detrás de él.

"¿Kurt? Creo que es el chico que vino para la pijamada la otra vez con Mercedes, ¿cierto?" Papá Vicent trató de recordar. "De todos modos Blaine, ve con la azul, combina con el vestido de tu hermana."

"Muy bien, entonces iré con la pajarita rosa" Blaine se puso rápidamente su pequeña y linda corbata de moño, que le encantaba, e ignoro la mirada de Rachel.

"Andes de que ustedes empiecen a pelear de nuevo, déjenme recordarles que no han desayunado y que Blaine, Rachel es la que te lleva a la escuela hoy, así que se cuidadoso con tus palabras" Papá Ted bromeó y no pudo evitar reírse de la mala cara de su hija.

Los dos padres salieron rápidamente de la habitación, sabiendo que era mejor eso a estar entre otra pelea de hermanos.

Rachel estaba a punto de continuar con su discurso de "**Tú-estas-enamorado-de-Kurt**" cuando su teléfono sonó.

"_No puedo esperar a verte nena, Te amo.-F"_ Dejó escapar una sonrisa de su cara mientras escribía la respuesta.

Blaine permaneció con sus brazos cruzados y miró a Rachel, mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que era otro de los acaramelados mensajes de Hulk para ella. Sin embargo, sintió una pequeña punzada de celos . No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad, literalmente, rompiendo la cara de Rachel, que se veía tan tonta y borracha de amor.

"¡Aydiosmío Blaine! Vamos tarde para la escuela. ¡Vamos date prisa! ¡No te quedes ahí parado de esa manera! "Rachel acaba de arruinar toda la cosa.

Blaine recogió su mochila y corrió detrás de su hermana, que estaba despidiéndose de sus padres.

"Nuevo día en una nueva escuela con mi hermana, que está obsesionada conmigo junto al hermanastro de Hulk. ¡Qué emocionante!" Suspiró Blaine mientras se metía en el coche para ir a Mckinley.

Poco sabía que iba a ser el comienzo de un nuevo mundo en Puppyland (con la ayuda de una cierta estrella de oro, por supuesto.)

* * *

><p>NT

Hola a todos lo que llegar/on hasta aquí (: muchas gracias por los comentarios en el primer chap, me hicieron muy feliz. Sé que dije que publicaría al otro día, pero en estas fechas con suerte la dejan a uno conectarse xD de todas formas hoy trate de escaparme de tanta celebración para actualizar. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS :D espero que lo pasen de maravilla y disfruten mucho.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario sobre la traducción, comenten :)


End file.
